


Cala Maria punishes a polluter

by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Vore, Vore, gross fish breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel
Summary: An anti-pollution PSA thinly-veiled as a vore green.[Originally posted on /v/.]
Relationships: Cala Maria/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Cala Maria punishes a polluter

>with great vigor, you row your boat as you carry four heavy barrels of oil  
>the large cylindrical containers serve as additional weight for you to carry as you push through the waters with your oars  
>the sight of numerous shipwrecks surrounding the area sends a chill down your spine  
>you don't know why they're even here though  
>probably pirates or something  
>you wipe some sweat off of your forehead as you take another good look at your map  
>aw dammit  
>another six hours left of rowing at this rate  
>you take a look at your note  
>all of this just to carry four-  
>wait  
>you reread the paper  
>...  
>THREE oil barrels  
>not four  
>oh thank god  
>temporarily halting your rowing, you turn to the barrels as you begin to lighten your load  
>you start to carry the barrel off from your boat  
>you consider if this might be detrimental to the sea life living beneath the waters  
>to which you answer with "who gives two shits" as you unceremoniously drop the barrel right into the ocean  
>you can see a strong black color beginning to dye the depths of the ocean  
>eh, not your problem  
>with a lightened load, you continue to row through the water  
>with your arms not being as nearly as pained anymore, you exhale a sigh of relief  
  
>it's been ten minutes and you're still surrounded by shipwrecks  
>you begin to wonder if this was done by a bit more than just a simple pirate kerfuffle  
>hmm  
>maybe multiple pirate kerfu-  
>a loud splash interrupts your thoughts  
>something large erupts from the water  
>your eyes focus on what appears to be an absolutely enormous mermaid  
>shit shit shit  
>you thought the boss was joking about the legendary giant fish lady  
>you, shakily, attempt to politely introducing yourself  
>unfortunately for you, her expression remains unpleased  
>she raises the seemingly empty barrel that you released into the ocean earlier  
>"What kind of a buffoon would row all the way out here only to POISON my scaled pretties?"  
>she effortlessly crushes it like a soda pop can  
  
>trying to maintain composure, you assure her that that poisoning the fish was far from your intention  
>rather, you were simply trying to... uh...  
>"Trying to what?"  
>lighten the load of your ship  
>her face swiftly lowers to your level  
>"You poisoned my waters just so that you can row faster?!"  
>you shakily nod  
>"UGH! I'd use my eels to help turn you into stone if they weren't busy setting up poker night..."  
>as if on cue, you hear a gurgle echo from her belly  
>she looks down towards the source of the sound, only for her eyes to slowly be drawn to you as a smile creeps up on her face  
>it doesn't take a genius to figure out exactly what she's thinking  
>you reach for your oars and begin to row away as fast as you can  
>you see her gigantic hand trying to pluck you from your boat  
>you jump away from your boat and land into the water  
>as you try to swim away from the oversized fish, you hear her high pitched laughter from right behind you  
>"Oh no... you're SWIMMING away from me! However could I possibly keep up?"  
>at the corner of your eye, you notice that the mermaid has swiftly lowered herself back into the waters  
>as you continue to swim aimlessly, you feel a presence underneath yourself  
>you stop swimming to look down at the depths of the ocean, greeting you with the sight of the mermaid's gaping maw  
>before you can begin to swim away, her head breaks through the surface of the ocean as you find yourself inside of her mouth  
>her jaws shut tight, rendering your vision devoid of light  
  
>the inside of her mouth is incredibly wet and fleshy, with the intoxicating scent of fish being so strong that it makes you gag a little  
>you see a plentiful amount of ocean water travel down her throat with a wet and loud "gluck"  
>you try to crawl towards the exit, but her slick slimy tongue begins to toy with your relatively puny form, tasting you like the little morsel you are  
>"Mmmmmmm..."  
>she presses you against the roof of her mouth as she tries to squeeze you of your flavor  
>your being is recklessly tossed around as she soaks you with a ludicrous amount of saliva  
>eventually, however, you manage to escape the tongue's fleshy grasp as you try to make your way to her lips  
>you try to pull them apart, believing that there's at least a little bit of hope for you left  
>huh, that was kinda easy-  
>a burst of ocean water is released into her mouth as your caught in its current  
>you can do nothing as you're pulled right into her tight fleshy esophagus  
  
>after the brief yet excruciatingly tight trip, you find yourself in the intoxicating chamber that is the mermaid's stomach  
>you try to bang on the walls of her stomach, begging to be released from the acidic prison  
>she responds with a mocking pat of her belly as she continues swimming, not caring any less for your well being  
>your clothes, your gear, and then eventually your whole body begins to melt like ice cream  
>but strangely enough, any pain is barely noticeable as your body slowly gets turned into goop  
>having turned into nothing but a pile of sludge, you feel yourself becoming repurposed as your being is spread throughout her body  
>you find yourself in what feels like a snug and pudgy prison with a slight indent in the center  
>or perhaps you've become the prison?  
>regardless, you find yourself unable to move in your current situation despite having retained consciousness  
>you feel a gurgle vibrate your being, allowing you to realize what you have contributed to  
  
>Cala Maria pinches her belly, giving it a mildly frustrated expression  
>she sighs  
>"Sometimes I forget why I stopped eating tiny men."


End file.
